Scooby Doo and the Seven Spooks
by Lion013
Summary: After an invitation to visit Madelyn Dinkley at her first gig in a famous hotel the gang returns to Coolsville. They find that Madelyn has befriended the owners nephew, much to the comfort of a Shaggy worried about the awkwardness after their breakup, and that there are seven ghost terrifying the guest even with the help of Scrappy and Scooby Dum this mystery'll be RUFF!


Disclaimer: I own nothing

' _Thinking'_

"Speaking"

 **(********) = Scene/Location/Time Change**

Chapter 1: Exposition

The brightly painted van rolled along the interstate as its occupants chattered about the usual topics, the three in front discussed their latest case and the two in the back devised concoctions and combinations of food that would leave any normal being sick to their stomach. The van's passengers consisted of a blonde and well-built Fred Jones, the beautiful and fashionable Daphne Blake, the quaintly nerdy Velma Dinkley, the lanky Shaggy Rodgers, and the hungry pooch Scooby Doo.

"Like so where are we headed to this time?" inquired Shaggy from the back seat.

"Remember my sister Madelyn?" Velma asked back with an amused grin knowing full well the boy remembered.

"Uh.. yeah.." Shaggy replied awkwardly remembering the break up of their long distance relationship on account of the younger Dinkley wanting to focus on her magic studies.

"Well," the knowledgeable brunette continued, "She got her first solo gig as a magician and invited us. It's at an old hotel in Coolsville. We had our high school dance there."

"Oh, I remember that place," interrupted Daphne, "it gave me the creeps. People actually stay there?"

"Apparently," Fred answered, "I guess while we were off solving mysteries a lot changed around here."

"Ruh-huh." Scooby confirmed as he stuck his head out the window to see the Coolsville in the distance.

 **(********)**

At the hotel a boy stands alone in the lobby. Locks of shadowy dark hair fell into his eyes as the tall boy removed his glasses to absentmindedly clean them as he sat in the lobby waiting for his uncle to arrive. In the short amount of time he had been standing in the lobby he had seen the passage of many interesting types. A white Great Dane wearing a red cap and an energetic puppy had passed through and not a one of the gust had batted an eye as the dogs held a conversation in English. His uncle's hotel certainly attracted the odd type of character.

"Um… pardon me would you be Andrew?" asked a feminine voice from behind him.

Rather than answer, the boy turned around to find no one was standing where the voice originated from. Startled the boy wildly looked around to find the source of the question, but instead was encountered by a giggle.

Regaining his composure Andrew responded pointedly, "Indeed and you must be the talented young Madelyn Dinkley."

"What do you mean young we're the same age." The voice said rather frustratedly

 _"Gotcha!"_ the boy thought victoriously as he took the momental lapse in her attention to turn around and catch the young magician by the arm.

"Heyyy no fair" Madelyn complained puffing her cheeks out at the boy in a childish manor.

"Sorry," the boy said laughing at the girls expression, "it's just a habit of mine to get to the bottom of things."

"Well you went and ruined my fun." The quirky brunette in glasses replied disappointedly, "Your uncle said you'd be difficult to fool, but he didn't say you would try and catch me in the middle of an act."

"Speaking of my uncle," the boy continued changing the subject, "where is he?"

"He's a little busy so he sent me to show you to your room," the girl responded cheerfully seeming to have regained her jubilance, "You'll be staying in the special guest wing across the hall from me."

"Then let's go," the boy said as he picked up his bags.

 **(********)**

The oaken door creaked with a deafening volume as the ancient edifice swung open on its gold plated hinges to reveal the Andrew's summer residence. He examined the room in great detail as he entered. Silky curtains floated as gently as clouds on the wind as a subtle breeze began to flow through the room from the open window. The suites of the special guest wing consisted of the most extravagant rooms rivaling lodging of a large apartment, and Andrew's uncle had spoiled him with the largest of such suites. The open window painted a stunning view of the sparkling waters that shimmered in the summer light and of the golf course where country club residents tallied up scores and guzzled unidentifiable beverages, assumedly alcohol, that would undoubtedly rack up quite the price on their tabs should they continue in such a manor.

Inside dark hardwood floors looked as if they recently had been polished, yet it could not hide the wear that age had on them, but the scars and subtle gouges only complimented the character. A queen sized bed already prepared with linens and an odd letter sat on the bed. The young boy's new, albeit not entirely welcome while not unwelcome as a friend, ventured to the bed to examine the letter as the boy pretended not to have seen the calling card of his ancestors lying in his room. He set his satchel with his laptop on his new desk and slowly began unpacking while the strange girl lay on his bed silently examining the letter as if it contained some baffling mystery.

 _"Knowing my family,"_ the boy thought unexcitedly, " _it probably does."_

"You know," the girl stated interrupting, "most guys would be a little more excited about a girl lying on their bed."

"I guess it hasn't sunk in that it's my bed yet." The boy responded seeming to not be phased by her statement.

"Or you're just avoiding the attractive girl on your bed because of this." The girl accused as she came up from behind Andrew and placed the letter in his view from behind.

"I guess I am, but I'd hardly say that's the only reason." The boy said with a sigh, "I'll tell you all about it and open the letter. Just please let me finish unpacking."

(…)

Long time no see. I'll start by apologizing for not updating. Seriously. Sorry. I can't guarantee that I'm completely back either. I'll try and update either Strays or this new mystery project once a month. I know. Sucks. I'm trying guys I promise. I do want to come back and write more for you guys, but I frequently find myself swamped by personal issues, non-forthcoming, or other stresses. I'm really thankful for your patience and I hope you can keep being as patient with me. Now that that's out of the way, Scooby Doo. So as a writer mysteries are my favorite to read but my worst when it comes to writing, so I figured I'd try and get over that aversion, and what better than my favorite show growing up. I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave me feedback.

Lion


End file.
